


[.        ]

by OtakuXDsnkmostly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3am philosophy, But not that much, Er um I don't know what to put, M/M, Tags to be added, eren is depressed, if you still want to read it that's fine, levi was depressed but isn't now, lots of depression so if that is triggering for you don't read, ok levi is still kinda depressed, stuff like that, what is the point of life, written by a crazed person not that good at grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuXDsnkmostly/pseuds/OtakuXDsnkmostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it? And look at the tags so you know what your in for? Fuck do whatever you want. Read it. Don't read it. It's probably shit. I'm an amateur. •_•</p>
            </blockquote>





	[.        ]

_ghandi once said that whatever you do in life will be insignificant,_

_but it's very important that you do it._

_I tend to agree with the first part._

_**\- Remember me** _

 

 

 

 

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

~" EREN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Mika shoots me her prize winning glare. "How many times did you press snooze not to be up already?!"

Not looking at my presumably dressed and prepared sister I stared at the ceiling and contemplated life. I needed to take a shit. Wait did I? Maybe it's just gas.............humans are fuckin weird.

What was the point of it all? Going round in circles nothing changing. What a boring tiresome life. Why go to school anyway? Get an education, become the doctor my dad always dreamed of, have a family then die.

Great.

Might as well just cut the crap and skip to the end.....

~"arth to Eren"

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up." I sighed plastering on a smile and patting her on the head whilst she proceeded to scowl at me.

Getting a smack round the head I scampered to the bathroom before she decided to throttle me.

Fuck life. The mirror revealed to me it was not one of my good hair days with tangled knots that looked alive, well more alive than I did. Shit my eyes have more bags than Walmart. Green lifeless orbs stared back at me. I remember when my eyes used to look exactly like my mothers, a forest rich and loving. 

So much has changed about me since then. When did my reflection become so bleak and numb? I guess grief creeps up on you absent thought

this was bullshit. I was irritated now. Slamming my fists into the porcelain sink I felt a satisfactory jolt of fire in my knuckles.

Why?  
*hit*  
What was the point in anything?  
*punch*  
You just die in the end.  
*crack*  
Why does everyone die in the end? Our lives are a joke.  
Fucking useless.

Quickly bandaging up my hands and washing hastily, I jogged past Mikasa to get changed.

She knew what I was just doing. She knows I'm self destructive. A year ago maybe she would have tried to stop me but time has passed since then. Despite her disapproval mika learned that if I don't release my anger out on myself I end up hurting others.

It happened a while back.

To put it simply I hadn't relived myself of anger for a while and ended up blacking out. Apparently I went into rage mode and beat up some random strangers and then passed straight back out. Yeah that's never happening again. I'd rather self destruct than mix other people into my shit.

A green hoodie and torn black jeans was what I threw together looking only slightly homeless which was a pass for me. Dread filled me as I walked out the door without Mikasa (she already left because I was late) towards hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a spur of the moment thing. I'd be surprised if people like it but hey they might. Tell me what you think. If enough people do like it I might carry it on. Just so you know my updates are slow and so is the plot progression. Levi isn't even in the first chapter but he will turn up and Ereri will begin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Update: I did abandon this fic but am working on a rewrite. Never actually written a proper work so this is a work in progress ayyyyyyyy. Expect lots of chapter edits. 
> 
> \- Lucien


End file.
